


Chocolate Cosmos

by kyumcakes



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance Major Kim Yugyeom, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Florist Jeon Jungkook, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jungyeom, Literature Major Park Jinyoung, M/M, literally the softest ship, yugkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-21 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyumcakes/pseuds/kyumcakes
Summary: Yugyeom loved the way flowers danced in the wind on a cool day. It reminded him of how he felt when he danced alone and blood coursed through his veins - his heart singing at the organised flurry of movement that left Yugyeom panting for oxygen and a permanent grin on his face for the rest of the day.Yugyeom also loved the way Jungkook loved flowers. Even though he knew that the other would never look at him the same way the florist admired the colourful blooms of life he grew and tended to. Jungkook gazed at flowers with warm eyes and a content smile on his face, one that left Yugyeom feeling short of breath and his heart feel like falling.If only Yugyeom was a flower - soft, delicate and sweet - maybe then, the one who he loved most would hold him close to his heart and love him back.
Relationships: Im Jaebeom | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

BamBam stared out the window of his best friend's apartment with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Yugyeom?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you made Jackson and I carry like 70 bags of dirt"

"You did not carry 70 bags of dirt BamBam."

"It _felt_ like 70."

Yugyeom smiled without looking his friend in the face, too busy with unpacking the stuff they bought from the store. BamBam continued looking out the open window; the sky a painter's palette of pastel hues. A small bed of hanging flora slightly obscured the view of the city skyline.

A long-suffering sigh escaped Bambam's lips.  
"Why these flowers, anyway?

"Why not?" Yugyeom replied, still busily shuffling through the box of seemingly never-ending gardening tools and books. Did they really need these many things to grow plants?

"Didn't that lady say they meant the end of love?" Bambam asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He thought back to half an hour ago when Yugyeom looked ecstatic at finding out that the flowers were being given away by the old florist down the street. 

"Are you brokenhearted or something?" he joked.

Yugyeom looked up suddenly from his position on the floor and stared at Bambam, seemingly surprised at his friend's joking question. A second passed and a sad smile flickered; like hearing the crackling of flames at a bonfire even after the fire's been extinguished.

Yugyeom laughed.  
His warm brown eyes becoming crescent moons that lit up the room.

His laughs became soft giggles as he took in the confused look on his best friend's face.

"Ahh." was all that Yugyeom said as he stood up from his kneeling position on the floor.

Patting BamBam on the head as he walked past him, Yugyeom held a newly bought gardening book in one hand and a picture frame he picked up in the other.  
BamBam gave a quiet shout of protest at how destroyed his perfectly styled hair became in a matter of seconds, he quickly ran a hand through the black strands and let his eyes follow his best friend's movement around the room.

Walking slowly, Yugyeom headed towards the open window where the new floral baskets hung.

The wind blew and Yugyeom closed his eyes as he breathed in the decadent scent of the flowers. He took in the view of a wistful evening skyline and stood quietly, momentarily appreciating the scenic moment before turning around to face his best friend with a closed-eyed smile.

A moment passed and before BamBam could comment on his best friend's unusual response, Yugyeom spoke.

"You could say that." he said. The same warm smile plastered on his face and his fingers clutched tightly around a small photo frame in his left hand.

BamBam stood still, mesmerised by the way his friend seemed to belong in a painting. 

Yugyeom stood in front of a bleeding lilac sky, the pale skin from his exposed shoulders complementing the natural aesthetic. His simple flowers trembled in the evening breeze; slightly brushing the billowing white curtains that caught the wind. The windows framed the entire scene like it was a piece of art hanging on the wall of a museum and BamBam breathed it all in. It was like watching the universe take shape and waiting for life to form on Earth.

It was moments like this that BamBam remembered why he was once romantically attracted to his friend.

"Jesus..." Bambam started, knowing well that there was no way to delve further into his friend's misleading smiles, "I think you made my heart skip a beat there."  
He clutched at his chest with a slender hand and gave a fake groan to feign physical heart ache.

Like a stone thrown into a still pond, the picture perfect moment rippled and broke.

Yugyeom gave out a hearty laugh. Laughing that loud, satisfying laugh that makes your heart feel satisfied and full.

"You're so weird sometimes." BamBam added, folding his arms and shaking his head; he smiled regardless.

Yugyeom leaned against the open window he was standing against and grinned as he tilted his head slightly backwards and admired at how the sky looked.

"Some people would say that's a quality they love about me."

BamBam stared and sighed once again as he watched the younger boy continue to watch the heavens, unaware of the vivid memories flying through Yugyeom's mind.

A cute smile, crinkled brown eyes and the scent of a unique flower. Fleeting emotions that plagued his heart.

A breeze blew, weaving through Yugyeom's dark hair and disturbing the momentary stillness of the hung flowers. The soft rustle of petals in the wind was like unplugging a bursting dam as a torrent of memories washed over the glazed-eye boy. Wave upon wave of each intimate moment and every happy interaction played in front of Yugyeom's eyes before he quickly shut them close; a futile attempt to stop the movie that Yugyeom never finished.

_"Chocolate cosmos."_

Words that left him breathless.

"Did you say something?" BamBam asked.

 _"They're called chocolate cosmos."_ The words passed his lips but in his mind, he wasn't the one saying it.

The sound of a chime rang through a small flower store as the door opened. A boy with oak brown hair looks up from tending a small pot of flowers and gives a small greeting. There are tears in his eyes and the man who just walked in is a little startled and asks if he's alright.

"Yeah, yes, of course, sorry about that. I was just thinking about how beautiful these flowers are."

Jungkook points to a small bunch of dark blooms. "Sometimes people get confused about its origin and meaning but I think they're wonderful."

The man he's serving gives a weak smile in return, thinking about how to extract himself from this situation. If he was being honest, Jaebeom just wanted to buy some roses for his angry boyfriend and leave as soon as possible. Internally sighing at the rules of social etiquette and his own sympathetic heart, the stranger feigns interest and asks for the name of the flowers.

Jungkook smiles at the older man's obvious effort to be polite and wipes his eyes free of tears. 

_"Chocolate Cosmos,"_ he almost whispers,

_"They're called chocolate cosmos."_


	2. the stem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time

_"A pedicel is a small stalk bearing an individual flower in a branched inflorescence." ___

__Yugyeom would never forget those words._ _

__The very first words Jungkook ever spoke to him the first time he set foot in the flower shop behind the campus greenhouse._ _

__

__✽_ _

__

__"Why would there be a flower shop behind the campus greenhouse?"_ _

__Hurried footsteps shuffled along a paved marble path._ _

__"To hide from annoying people like you obviously." Jinyoung replied, not even a glance was given to the questioning boy behind him as he continued to read the book in his hand and practically glide across the pitted footpath._ _

__"I hope you trip." the younger muttered._ _

__"I'll drag you down with me."_ _

__Yugyeom rolled his eyes and gave up asking questions. He'd been following Jinyoung around the gardens of the Biology department for what seemed like _forever_._ _

__It was actually probably closer to 15 minutes but that wasn't the point here._ _

__There was no reason for a performing arts major like himself to be walking around the faculty of Biology. Not unless he was going to see Mark or something but they usually met up in one of the unoccupied laboratories during their free time together._ _

__Yugyeom gave an exaggerated and long-suffering sigh; dance shoes dragged loudly along the floor. The older boy in front of him shook his head at the childish actions and closed his book, tucking it in neatly in one hand._ _

__"Stop being a baby, we're almost there."_ _

__"You said that like five minutes ago."_ _

__"Shh."_ _

__"I hate you."_ _

__"The feeling's mutual."_ _

__"Why are you li-"_ _

__"Shut up we're here."_ _

__Yugyeom almost collided with Jinyoung's back. The sudden halt catching him by surprise._ _

__"It'd be great if you gave some warning before you stopped right in front of my face you know?"_ _

__Jinyoung gave him a dubious look that the taller boy only saw through the reflection of the glass door in front of them._ _

__"Who tells people when they're going to stop walking?" Jinyoung questioned, pushing the shop's door open; the sound of wind chimes echoed through the homely place, the silvery sound bouncing off the wooden beams adorned with hanging plants and flowers._ _

__"I don't know but I imagine they'd be a blessing to whoever was walking behind them."_ _

__"Not unless the person behind them was paying attention to their surroundings but sure, I guess."_ _

__Yugyeom grinned at the banter between them and took a minute to look around the shop they just entered. It was odd that the school would have a store for plants behind the greenhouse. It looked more like a cottage in his eyes and didn't really fit in with the large industrial buildings of the biology department. The place seemed like a nice place to be though, acoustic guitar playing resonated from the speakers above, they were almost completely obscured from view by the large leaves of whatever plant was growing nearby it._ _

__He followed Jinyoung to a counter littered with small potted shrubs and overhanging greenery. Books were stacked neatly upon the wooden counter; horticulture and phytology titles caught Yugyeom's eyes. He smiled a little, imagining the part-time student Jinyoung mentioned reading through the pages of the thick books and listening to mellow music fill the store in order to pass time. He highly doubted people visited often - even he had not been aware of the store's existence until this morning._ _

__Ting!_ _

__Yugyeom jumped a little. Just a tiny bit. Looking for the source of the sound, Yugyeom followed the diminishing echo to where Jinyoung's hand was hanging just slightly above a small silver hotel bell on the counter._ _

__"Huh," the dancer mused, "I didn't even notice that."_ _

__"See what I mean by paying attention?" Jinyoung responded, chuckling a little as Yugyeom swiped at him in annoyance._ _

__"I'm going to look for that guy I was telling you about, he's probably out back engrossed with new plants that just came in or something. He does that a lot."_ _

__Yugyeom rolled his eyes and grinned as the older boy made his way behind the counter toward a glass-paned wooden door; similar to the one they came in through. He waved a little as Jinyoung stepped halfway through before turning around and squinting at him._ _

__"Don't touch anything."_ _

__Yugyeom's grin only grew._ _

__"Who do you think I am?" he questioned, giving two thumbs up and his attempt at a reassuring smile._ _

__"An idiot." Jinyoung deadpanned, stepping through the door entirely and letting it swing shut behind him._ _

__"At least I don't use the word _'engrossed'_ in my sentences!" Yugyeom called out after him._ _

__Two raised index fingers made their presence known through the top clear glass of the door before Yugyeom heard footsteps on polished wooden floors. He clapped and laughed, momentarily wiping tears of glee that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes._ _

__Sighing contentedly, Yugyeom swung around to face the entirety of the store; his back turned away from the wooden counter as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He almost forgot the comfy thing when he was being dragged out of his dance rehearsal._ _

__Frowning a little bit, Yugyeom made a mental note to apologise to Hoseok afterwards. They were supposed to talk about the upcoming arts showcase after class and he doubted his dance partner liked being left hanging._ _

__Pulling out his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket, Yugyeom scrolled through his recent contacts and clicked on the amiable dancer's name. They'd been texting each other regularly to plan rehearsal times and to exchange ideas about the final choreography and music. Sending a quick text apologizing for ditching the older boy and plans for rescheduling a rehearsal, Yugyeom let out an exasperated sigh._ _

__If only his friends weren't completely anxious bubbles of love._ _

__Leaning further back and now against the wooden counter, Yugyeom thought back to last night when Jaebeom made a sudden group chat and left 37 different messages about what he should do for his four year anniversary with Jinyoung._ _

__They'd all sent a variety of angry stickers half an hour into his spamming because it was 1:31 am and they all had classes later in the day._ _

__Mark had promptly kicked Jaebeom out of the group chat once it was clear he wouldn't shut up._ _

__Yugyeom didn't really see the big deal, to be honest. Sure, it was great that two of his most favourite people loved each other so much (to the point where it was too much at times now that he thought about it) but he was sick of being dragged into the same yearly anxiety-driven anniversary gift planning. It was like shopping with BamBam when he'd cash in his newest paycheck and immediately blow it all on clothes on the same day._ _

__"Man, can't they just like go to have dinner or something and then go home to have sex on the living room couch or whatever?" Yugyeom muttered to himself exasperatedly._ _

__"You're an actual twelve-year-old if you think like that. Get off that counter."_ _

__Startled, Yugyeom quickly removed himself from his position against the counter and whipped around to where Jinyoung had entered through the door, his arms crossed and with a roll of his eyes._ _

__All this, of course, would've been a less embarrassing situation if the pretty greenhouse caretaker wasn't standing flushed slightly pink just behind Jinyoung and if Yugyeom hadn't managed to knock off the stack of neatly piled books on the counter in his hurry._ _

__A loud thump echoed through the quaint shop._ _

__"Oh shoot, sorry I'll pick them up."_ _

__Flustered, Yugyeom quickly knelt down and gathered the scattered textbooks. A vividly detailed diagram printed on slightly yellowing paper caught his eye and his fingers stopped to smooth out the edges of the open book's page._ _

__"What's a pedicel?"_ _

__"A pedicel is a small stalk bearing an individual flower in a branched inflorescence." A mellow voice spoke, "It's the flower stalk that branches from a stem."_ _

__Looking up from where he was kneeling over the book Yugyeom saw the face of an angel._ _

__Like, a literal angel._ _

__If his mother were here right now she'd slap him on the back of the head for gawking—Yugyeom didn't have to worry about that though, Jinyoung was there to do it for her._ _

__"Ow!" the younger said, glaring at Jinyoung and rubbing the back of his head. "What the heck hyung!"_ _

__"Stop your whining, you were being rude."_ _

__A chuckle escaped the caretaker as he extended a hand to help Yugyeom up off the floor._ _

__"You should be nicer to your friends Jinyoung-hyung." Yugyeom perked in interest at the sound of his voice. Like the flow of a river. Like viscous honey._ _

__"No thanks."_ _

__"Maybe you should listen to other people's advice." Yugyeom quipped._ _

__"Not when it comes to you, you troublemaker." Jinyoung returned, kneeling down to help the caretaker pick up the rest of his books._ _

__Yugyeom's eyes softened because oh my god that was kind of an insult but his hyung was adorable. He promptly resisted the urge to spontaneously hug the older man and instead crossed his arms in a huff. The small grin on his face contradicted his actions._ _

__The caretaker laughed as he neatly stacked the pile of books where they once laid on the wooden counter. Taking his place behind the counter, the caretaker smiled - his eyes turning into crescent moons and revealing a rabbit like smile._ _

__"Hi, I'm Jungkook. Nice to meet you."_ _

__A slender hand extended towards Yugyeom._ _

__Yugyeom stared._ _

__How could someone have such pretty hands?_ _

__A smack to the back of his head broke his momentary trance._ _

__"Stop hitting me hyung!" Yugyeom whined._ _

__"Shake his hand, you idiot." Jinyoung sighed loudly, shaking his head at how scatterbrained the younger was._ _

__Huffing but turning around nonetheless, Yugyeom smiled shyly as he took Jungkook's hand in his own and shook it._ _

__"I'm Yugyeom. Nice to meet you as well."_ _

__He definitely wasn't blushing or anything. It was just a little hot in here._ _

__Jungkook smiled warmly at the slightly flustered younger boy and couldn't help but laugh a little. _'How adorable'_ he mused to himself._ _

__"Anyways," Jinyoung drawled, "As I was saying _before_ this bull ran through your china shop, will the flowers be ready by this Saturday?"_ _

__"Yeah! Of course! Leave it to me hyung, everything will be perfect for your anniversary surprise!" the florist beamed._ _

__Yugyeom twisted his head to look at Jinyoung with raised eyebrows._ _

__"Anniversary surprise? I thought you were just grabbing a bouquet of roses or something for Jaebeom-hyung?"_ _

__"Roses?" He scoffed, "What is this the 18th century? No one gets roses for their partners anymore Yugyeom. That's basic as hell."_ _

__"Aren't roses all about love though?"_ _

__"Well, red roses definitely are," Jungkook piped in, "but Jinyoung thought he'd prepare something less mainstream and more suited to something Jaebeom would enjoy."_ _

__Grabbing a hardcover book from the pile on the counter, Jungkook flicked through the pages with practised ease and turned the book to face Yugyeom after stopping at a certain page. A slender finger pointed at a hand-drawn floral design. Garlands of flowers wove through the page, draping like curtains and colourfully stained with muted pastels._ _

__"Whoa, these are some nice-looking flowers. Did you draw them?" Yugyeom asked, astonished._ _

__Jungkook's cheeks flushed a faint tinge of pink but smiled at the unexpected compliment. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on the page, Jungkook slid his hand over the design. Pointing at a sketch of a slightly bulbous arrangement of white and pink petals, Yugyeom noticed that the florist seemed to lose himself in a trance. A smile of contentment graced his face before talking._ _

__"These are white clovers. In the language of flowers they mean revenge," Jungkook started before a gasp from Yugyeom cuts him off._ _

__"JINYOUNG." The dancer exclaimed, a scandalised look on his face as he looked at the older man with shocked eyes._ _

__Jinyoung simply rolled his eyes._ _

__Jungkook hurriedly added, "But they also mean _"think of me"_ when given to another person and I think that's beautiful. Don't you?"_ _

__"Awwww, Jinyoung~" Yugyeom teasingly croons, nudging his totally-not-blushing friend with an elbow._ _

__"Just get on with it Jungkook so I can get rid of this guy already."_ _

__The florist giggled at their antics before capturing Yugyeom's attention again._ _

__"These are peach blossom branches," he says, pointing to the carefully painted bubblegum pink blooms on the page, "The blossoms are meant for luck while the wood is used to ward off evil but peach blossoms also symbolise a state of intense love. I'm still deciding whether or not red and white roses will crowd the design but I'm definitely adding baby's breath. It'll be a nice way to tie everything in together visually as well as being a symbol of long-lasting love and the purity of emotions between two people in love."_ _

__Jungkook sighed dreamily. Looking adoringly at the arrangement, he ran his fingers gently over the design one more time before gently closing the book again._ _

__"Jinyoung really put a lot of thought into this, huh?" he commented, leaning on the countertop with a closed-eyed smile._ _

__Yugyeom cackled as the said man clicked his tongue in annoyance. The tips of his ears turned red in a single moment._ _

__"Plus, he wouldn't stop pestering me for weeks about flower meanings and kept stealing my books to look through them ." Jungkook mused._ _

__"Look how much of a romantic you are hyung. It makes me want to hurl to be honest."_ _

__"We're leaving." Jinyoung announced, grabbing the hood of Yugyeom's jacket and dragging the taller boy away from the counter with perhaps slightly more force than necessary._ _

__Jungkook laughed as Yugyeom let himself be dragged, the younger waving his right hand in a goodbye as the chime of the front door opening rings through the store._ _

__"Nice meeting you Jungkook!" he shouted through the glass door, "Hyung says thanks for your help by the way!"_ _

__Jungkook grins and waved back as he watched their retreating figures. The faint sound of Yugyeom's voice from afar mingles with the plucking of guitar strings that waltzed through the air._ _

__"You're gonna hang the flowers at the bookstore you guys met aren't you?" he hears Yugyeom ask._ _

__A loud choking sound and the fading sound of cackling._ _

__Grinning, Jungkook laughed lightly as he laid his head on one hand while still leaning on the counter and caressing a small succulent sitting on the tabletop._ _

__"Wouldn't it be nice to fall in love?" Jungkook asked the plant wistfully. His pale fingers contrasting with the vivid green of the succulent._ _

__It doesn't answer, of course, and Jungkook sighed as he buried his head into his folded arms._ _

__The plucking of guitar strings wove through the air and Jungkook basks in the sound. He closed his eyes and saw Jinyoung's flowers._ _

___White clovers,_ _ _

___peach blossoms,_ _ _

___baby's breath._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting for this update :) leave a kudos/comment n tell me what you guys think so far!


End file.
